bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Chaos Fortress
History A massive project, this thing took many years to develop, masses of resources were poured into this. It was made with the intention of single-handedly protecting a city from whatever was thrown at it. With an unmatched power-consumption and an even greater output. This probably shouldn't be replicated. I can't think of any half-decent story... I'm just going to say: James made it. Information The "Grand Chaos Fortress" is a massive, devestating tower. This thing is capable of taking up massive portions of a map and it's capable of tearing apart bloons even in it's raw state. It's a 3 turreted fortress, each turret aims independantly. The Main turret is a stationary, massive super-weapon that focuses more on beams and special abilities than the 2 "orbital" turrets. The outer 2 turrets orbit the main part of the fortress, more often than not these will target the same thing. The Grand Chaos Fortress is ''beyond ''a TOTMG, they can't absorb this. Once you get over the space consumption and price tag, this thing is practically flawless (oh, there's also a build/upgrade time unfortunately, it does nothing during these times). Only one of these can be active at once. By default the main turret has a powerful beam weapon, this fires a massive purple/black constant beam at a group of bloons; it quickly deals a huge amount of damage. It has no base effects. By default the orbital turrets each have a powerful chaos gatling gun, these fire a rapid stream of death. the Fortress regens 1hp per 8 hits from the gatling guns. The gatling guns have to wind up before they can begin firing. They only have to wind up if there has been a moment with no bloons to target. This tower cannot be targeted by instant-kills Nothing is immune to the attacks of this tower! It's inable to be controlled to attack other turrets/allies. The sheer terror that this imposes makes other turrets not attack this. Base Stats Main Turret Beam Damage: 11 per 0.1 seconds. Beam Range: Infinite Beam Pierce: 0 Orbital Turrets (each) Shot Damage: 10 Shots per second: 10 Windup: 1 second Amount of gatling guns: 1 General Build time: 5 seconds Tower Range: Infinite Tower Health: 750 Cost: 450,000 0/1: Dual "Claws". A 2nd gatling gun per turret lets the Grand Chaos Fortress effortlessly tear through lower tiers of bloons/blimp within seconds. The 2nd gun isn't independantly firing from the first. Main Turret Beam Damage: 11 per 0.1 seconds. Beam Range: Infinite Beam Pierce: 0 Orbital Turrets (each) Shot Damage: 10 Shots per second: 10 Windup: 1 second Amount of gatling guns: 2 General Upgrade time: 7 seconds Tower Range: Infinite Tower Health: 750 Cost: 300,000 0/2: Seeker "Compromise". A "Seeker" spawner is added imbetween the 2 gatling guns on each Orbital Turret. These seekers do 10 damage to shields and reduce AD by 50% (doesn't stack). The seekers (obviously) seek the target. Main Turret Beam Damage: 11 per 0.1 seconds. Beam Range: Infinite Beam Pierce: 0 Orbital Turrets (each) Shot Damage: 10 Shots per second: 10 Windup: 1 second Amount of gatling guns: 2 Seekers per second: 2 Seeker Damage (vs shields): 10 Seeker AD reduction: 50% General Upgrade time: 10 seconds Tower Range: Infinite Tower Health: 750 Cost: 400,000 0/3 Missile "Smasher" A pair of side missile launchers on each Orbital turret (1 per side) can pummel opponents to oblivion rapidly. The missiles act like MOAB maulers. Main Turret Beam Damage: 11 per 0.1 seconds. Beam Range: Infinite Beam Pierce: 0 Orbital Turrets (each) Shot Damage: 10 Shots per second: 10 Windup: 1 second Amount of gatling guns: 2 Seekers per second: 2 Seeker Damage (vs shields): 10 Seeker AD reduction: 50% Missile Launchers: 2 Missile Damage: 5 Missile Damage (vs blimps): 50 Missile ROF: 4 per second General Upgrade time: 12 seconds Tower Range: Infinite Tower Health: 750 Cost: 500,000 0/4 Grand "Ripper" The gatling-guns and the seeker dispenser merges together and is enhanced, seekers as made at a far greater rate and the gatling gun becomes a weapon to behold. The seekers can also now damage things normally. Main Turret Beam Damage: 11 per 0.1 seconds. Beam Range: Infinite Beam Pierce: 0 Orbital Turrets (each) Shot Damage: 20 Shots per second: 25 Windup: 2 seconds Amount of gatling guns: 1 Seekers per second: 4 Seeker Damage: 20 Seeker Damage (vs shields): 50 Seeker AD reduction: 50% Missile Launchers: 2 Missile Damage: 10 Missile Damage (vs blimps): 50 Missile ROF: 4 per second General Upgrade time: 15 seconds Tower Range: Infinite Tower Health: 1050 Cost: 550,000 1/0: Beam "Connector" The beam is amplified drastically. When the beam hits it's target 3 mini-beams sprout outwards and hit nearby targets, dealing massive amounts of overall damage. The sprouted beams can attack the same target the primary beam is attacking. Main Turret Beam Damage: 20 per 0.1 seconds. Beam Range: Infinite Beam Pierce: 0 Secondary Beam damage: 0.5x the primary beam's damage per 0.1 seconds Orbital Turrets (each) Shot Damage: 10 Shots per second: 10 Windup: 1 second Amount of gatling guns: 1 General Upgrade time: 6 seconds Tower Range: Infinite Tower Health: 750 Cost: 600,000 2/0: Impact "Aura" The beam is amplified even more. When the beam hits it's target an aura is generated around the point of impact, dealing 50% of the impact damage to everything in this aura. This includes the beam's target. The Secondary beams can also do this. Main Turret Beam Damage: 30 per 0.1 seconds. Beam Range: Infinite Beam Pierce: 0 Beam Splash radius: 0.5x that of a 0/0 bomb tower. Beam Splash damage: 0.5x the primary beam's damage per 0.1 seconds. Secondary Beam damage: 0.5x the primary beam's damage per 0.1 seconds. Secondary Beam Splash radius: 0.3x that of a 0/0 bomb tower. Secondary Beam Splash damage: 0.5x the secondary beam's damage per 0.1 seconds. Orbital Turrets (each) Shot Damage: 10 Shots per second: 10 Windup: 1 second Amount of gatling guns: 1 General Upgrade time: 9 seconds Tower Range: Infinite Tower Health: 750 Cost: 650,000 3/0: Drain "Break-down" The beam is modified. It's now capable of delivering SEVERAL status effects just by mere contact with the beam! Further contact with the beam will refresh/re-add the timers on the status effects. It will not increase the power of nor extend the duration of these status effects. This can also be applied through splash. The mini beams can apply these status effects but damage done by them is reduced by 50%. If the primary beam attacks a bloon under the influence of the mini beam's status effects the status effects will be replaced with the more powerful versions. Main Turret Beam Damage: 30 per 0.1 seconds. Acid Damage: 95 per second. Acid Duration: 2 seconds. Fire Damage: 40 per second. Fire Duration: 6 seconds. Freeze Slowing: 15% Freeze Duration: 3 seconds Electric Ability Reload slowing: 25% Electric Damage: 55 per second Electric Duration: 2 seconds Beam Range: Infinite Beam Pierce: 0 Beam Splash radius: 0.5x that of a 0/0 bomb tower. Beam Splash damage: 0.5x the primary beam's damage per 0.1 seconds. Secondary Beam damage: 0.5x the primary beam's damage per 0.1 seconds. Secondary Beam Splash radius: 0.3x that of a 0/0 bomb tower. Secondary Beam Splash damage: 0.5x the secondary beam's damage per 0.1 seconds. Orbital Turrets (each) Shot Damage: 10 Shots per second: 10 Windup: 1 second Amount of gatling guns: 1 General Upgrade time: 13 seconds Tower Range: Infinite Tower Health: 1250 Cost: 790,000 4/0: Beam "Puncture" The beam is empowered even further! This increases the power of the beams, status effects and now it can PIERCE infinite bloons! This has a massive price-tag but when it hits ANY bloon it creates the secondary beams and splash damage! Main Turret Beam Damage: 40 per 0.1 seconds. Acid Damage: 125 per second. Acid Duration: 2 seconds. Fire Damage: 55 per second. Fire Duration: 6 seconds. Freeze Slowing: 20% Freeze Duration: 3 seconds Electric Ability Reload slowing: 30% Electric Damage: 70 per second Electric Duration: 2 seconds Beam Range: Infinite Beam Pierce: infinite Beam Splash radius: 0.7x that of a 0/0 bomb tower. Beam Splash damage: 0.7x the primary beam's damage per 0.1 seconds. Secondary Beam damage: 0.7x the primary beam's damage per 0.1 seconds. Secondary Beam Splash radius: 0.5x that of a 0/0 bomb tower. Secondary Beam Splash damage: 0.7x the secondary beam's damage per 0.1 seconds. Orbital Turrets (each) Shot Damage: 10 Shots per second: 10 Windup: 1 second Amount of gatling guns: 1 General Upgrade time: 13 seconds Tower Range: Infinite Tower Health: 2050 Cost: 1,200,000 Category:Towers